


Julance- Day Ten; Sky/Stars

by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)



Series: Julance 2020 [10]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: JuLance, JuLance Challenge 2020, sky/stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon
Series: Julance 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814485
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Julance- Day Ten; Sky/Stars

This was beautiful. Everything out here was just breathtaking and Lance couldn’t help but smile. Forget textbooks and pictures from the Garrison- this was the real deal. The galaxy was better than Lance could have ever imagined.

“This is… just… wow...” Lance whispered to himself.

He was sent on a scouting mission, a peaceful one, so he was good to go alone. He loved these missions because they gave him the chance to explore this exquisite universe. Everything he sees everyday, the in between moments of battles and missions, remind him of his childhood and all that he’s worked for.


End file.
